A device, such as a fuel tank, that stores hydrogen and feeds hydrogen to a fuel cell of a fuel cell vehicle typically includes a measuring device for measuring the quantity of hydrogen in the fuel tank. The measuring device determines the quantity of hydrogen in the tank based on a pressure and a temperature of the hydrogen in the tank.